The Start
by theimpossibleispossible
Summary: Oneshot of Patterson and Zapata. Both spend the night watching a scary movie at Patterson's place. Things get awkward and that leads to something more.
Patterson's eyes were glued to the screen, her mouth stuffed with popcorn. Main while, Tasha pretended to look at the screen when in reality she was looking at every inch of Patterson from her peripheral vision. Patterson kept munching on that popcorn, her anxiety growing more and more. "Pause it!" She yelled. She turned over to Tasha who had the control on her lap. "Please pause it, pause the movie!."

"What?" Tasha asked, "Why?" She loved looking at a panicked Patterson, it was something she never got the delight to see. It just brought such great joy to know she was human.

"Pause it!" Patterson leaned in and grabbed the control from Tasha's lap. Both noticed how Patterson's fingers softly grazed Tasha's thigh. Both of them gulped, and both heard the sound their throats made. Their heads turned to look at each other's eyes. Tasha was immediately lost in the bright ice blue eyes that were looking deep into hers. She took the control from her hand, gripping Patterson's hand. They were soft porcelain hands, that seemed as if they had never been labored. Tasha's thumb made little circles on the palm of Patterson. She grasped onto Tasha's hand even harder. "Zapata..." Patterson whispered.

Tasha's heart began to beat like the heart of a hummingbird, her rhythm was out of control and she felt a little light headed. Little droplets of sweat began to form at the top of her head. "Y-yeah?"

Patterson's grip let loose a little, her fingertips moving softly over Tasha's hand, her movements mimicked the waves of the ocean pushing in slowly and crashing out fast. She moved a little so that she could face Tasha a bit better. There she saw a frightened face looking at her. "Are you okay?" She asked worried, afraid of the fear painted on the dark redwood brown eyes in front of her. It seemed like she was a little kid and she had just gotten in trouble. Patterson was afraid that she would make the situation worse. Cautiously she wiped away the sweat that was accumulating on Tasha's forehead. Noticing that Tasha wasn't saying anything, made her grind her teeth. "Zapata?...Tasha" Her first name sounded so sexy in her voice.

"Sorry? I uh... What?" Tasha said confused. It wasn't until she slowly started to let go of Patterson's hand until she realized how sweaty her palms were. She felt as her cheeks became warm and fuzzy. Patterson noticed it too and a shy smile decorated her face.

"You okay?" She said reaching out for her hand. Her stomach dropped, "Is this okay?" Her voice sounded far from her normal range.

"Yes. Yes, please. I mean yes. Yes." Her cheeks became flooded with bright pink pigment again. She then hid her face with both of her hands. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into her hands. Patterson scooted up closer to Tasha, her hand was resting on her shoulder. "Should I go?"

Patterson tried to move Tasha's hands away from her face, but Tasha was being stubborn. "Zapata." She whispered into her ear, "Don't go, ever." Her lips lightly brushed Tasha's ear slightly. Which had both of them wondering if that counted as a kiss. Patterson then made a small jump back, "Ohh my, am I making it worse? Is that why you want to leave?"

Tasha lifted her face from her sweaty hands, "No, you're not. I think I am, though." She smiled awkwardly at Patterson whose face had changed from a state deception to perfection. Patterson's hand caressed Tasha's face and slowly she began to lean in, her lips faintly quivering as they got closer to Tasha's. She was only inches away from her lips when Tasha faintly whispered yes. Their lips touched and it was as if a spark ignited a fire. Their lips went from slowly grazing and being innocent to passionately moving under a layer of pure pleasure. Their bodies were not ready nor their minds. Patterson bit into Tasha's inferior lip, sucking it slowly and carefully while both her hands were on on Tasha's face. The kiss began to slow down, not because there was no more desire to keep it running but because their bodies were screeching for air. A bit agitated and in need for air, Patterson let her head fall on top of Tasha's shoulder. There she let out a deep sigh.

After that, they were both speechless for a while, both trying to conceptualize what had just happened.

It wasn't uncomfortable silence that surrounded them, but the silence in which no one knew what to say, so it was better kept quiet. Patterson's head was heavy on Tasha's almost numb shoulder, but Tasha didn't say anything. Partly because she didn't want her move or leave, she wanted Patterson that close. Tasha wasn't that nervous anymore. She knew that the smart crazy genius next to her must be feeling something for her also. It isn't logical to kiss someone whom you don't feel a connection with. Both were looking at the movie that kept playing. It all started with Patterson wanting to pause it and yet it kept playing and knowing Patterson they would probably have to go back. She leaned down a little to check on her and then saw how those big blue eyes never left the screen.

She noticed, though. The way in which Tasha was looking at her. So she leaned in and kissed her again. This time, it was much simpler and it took Tasha by surprise. "You're not paying attention to the movie."

"I never really was." She cleared her throat, "All this time I've been looking just at you." It was Patterson's cheeks that became warm and bright pink. She shifted her weight off of Tasha, and as she got up she pushed her hair to the side.

Her hand caressed the side of her face, "Well you haven't been that secretive, that is for an agent." She kissed her lips again, "Zapata"

She looked at Patterson, her lips not that far from hers again. "Patterson?" A small smirk appeared on her face.

"You're so shy." she waited for Tasha's eyes to look at her, "Do you know that?"

"Wellll, no. Not really. This is just all new... You."

Patterson laughed, "Of course it is. I can't imagine you being with someone more attractive, smarter, and stronger than me."

Tasha smiled so hard her eyes closed and then she began to laugh. As her laughter ceased she then realized that Patterson was actually very accurate. "You're actually right." She pouted. "I, on the other hand, must not be as extraordinary." You could hear the deception in Tasha's voice. A nervous laugh echoed throughout the living room. Tasha fixed her hair, realizing that maybe she really wasn't that special to Patterson. She began to tell herself that it was okay if they had only kissed, it didn't mean that she liked her.

Patterson shook her head, "You're wrong." She licked her lips, "You're really special to me. I wouldn't be having this makeout session with you if it weren't true." She grasped her hand only to quickly let it go. She then grabbed Tasha's face, pulled it closer and kissed her. Her lips and Tasha's moved smoothly in sync until someone decided to bring a little tongue action. Their mouths expressed their emotions, more than words could possibly say. Their kiss was so passionate, it was as if they released all of the frustration going on between for the past several months in a single kiss. Slowly they parted their lips, and Patterson's forehead rested upon Tasha's. "Let's go out." She blurted it out. "I know we've already made out, but let's go out."

"I'd really like that." Tasha moved to kiss the tip of Patterson's nose.

AN: I hope you enjoy this oneshot as well as the idea of the ship. If you want me to expand more into this fanfiction or other would like to see more Pattata stories, let me know. Most of my stuff isn't this fluffy, just so you know. I would love to see what you guys think :) Thank you!


End file.
